Wyvern Stone
by AdamLL
Summary: Cormag and Artur form a strong friendship that helps them through the war. Could it turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

Wyvern Stone

The light of the fire shone on Cormag's tense face. He was lost in thought until the cool night's breeze made him shiver. He was glad for a fire tonight. The nights were colder in the plains. There were no trees, mountains, or buildings to block the harsh wind.

His eyes found the person that was on his mind. He felt himself getting frustrated, as he often did when he let himself think about it. The truth was he didn't know how to deal with these feelings that flooded his mind day and night and that angered him.

Across the fire Tethys was swinging Artur around and others were laughing at his flailing body. Gerik was even shouting out for her to spin him faster. Most of the others saw an awkward monk that was easy to fool and make joke of. For Cormag, he was something else. Something he didn't quite know yet.

It crept into his mind when they first met. Artur's curiosity towards Genarog led him to approach Cormag with questions. Most of the others dare not approach him. They did their best to avoid him. Cormag heard whispers like traitor and turncoat thrown around when he walked by. Artur was different. He had a childhood innocence and kindness about him.

Genarog took to him so fast that Cormag could hardly believe it. Then Artur gave them a gift that saved their lives. It couldn't be just a coincidence that they met. Maybe he was to build a deeper friendship with Artur? He already felt himself smile whenever he saw him. He also kept near to him in battle, making sure to watch over and protect him.

Tomorrow he would repay the gift with his own gift. Genarog had a peculiar stone the other day. It wasn't much but Cormag felt like he needed to give it to Artur. His heart was thumping so hard as he looked at the stone in his hand. He looked across the fire again and saw Artur stumbling around dizzy from being spun around. The others were still laughing at his misfortune.

"I'll do it tomorrow." Cormag said to himself quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Unholy Thoughts

Artur hurried to the river. Thankfully the wind kept up because his face was damp with sweat droplets forming. This was a training day and he knew this was the only time he could have privacy to cleanse himself. All the other men weren't shy about bathing with one another. Artur was modest and wasn't comfortable with being naked in front of others. Gerik even offered to scrub his back for him once. That was the last straw. So Artur snuck off during the training sessions to bathe in solitude. Besides, he didn't need to train every day because he had been training with his magic since he was very young.

When Artur reached the river his spirits sank. Genarog was beside the river and that surely meant that Cormag was somewhere near. Sure Artur loved seeing Genarog and Cormag was becoming a friend, but he was so looking forward to cleaning himself in private. He might as well talk to them while he was there. He hoped his disappointment wouldn't show in his voice.

When he approached, Genarog turned to greet him. He gently licked his face. His scratchy tongue tickled Artur and he began to laugh.

"Stop it, Genarog." he said begging Genarog to stop his relentless licking.

"It still amazes me how fast he took to you, Artur." Cormag's deep voice caused Artur to stop laughing and turn toward his voice.

Cormag was standing in the water with a brush. He must have been behind Genarog this whole time where Artur couldn't see him. He saw him now though. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his pants clung to his muscled legs. Artur hadn't really noticed how built Cormag was until this moment.

His face began to burn with embarrassment. He tried to keep his eyes on Genarog and not on Cormag, but his eyes betrayed his mind and came back to Cormag. His eyes first went to the scars along Cormag's chest and side. They followed his thick arms and finally his eyes trailed along his abs to the point where Cormag's pants kept his imagination going wild. Artur felt a stirring in his loins.

Cormag said something but Artur didn't hear it. He cleared his throat and snapped out of his daydream.

"Excuse me; I'm sorry I didn't hear that." Artur shook his head gently.

Cormag smiled. "I said are you feeling all right? Your face is as red as an apple."

Artur put his hands to his face. "I am feeling a little hot. I came to bathe but I guess I can come back another time."

Cormag shook his head. "Oh no it is fine. Genarog is done with his bath. You see some of the men don't like to bathe with a wyvern. He gets pretty dirty you know."

Artur smiled his face cooling down now that the atmosphere was relaxed. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

As Cormag was walking out of the water and putting his shirt on he looked back. "Artur, you really have nothing to be ashamed about. I'm sure a few of the girls in the army have their eye on you."

This made Artur blush again.

Cormag crawled onto Genarog. "It's time to dry off boy. Let's go."

Genarog took off into the sky toward camp and Cormag waved back at Artur.

Artur was too lost in thought to return the wave. He was thinking about Cormag's words and what they meant.

"Was he flirting? No he couldn't be."

Artur stripped down out of his robes and stepped slowly into the cool water. It felt so nice and refreshing against his skin. He began to run his hands across his pale smooth skin. Artur had only known one thing and that was his duty to the church. He had no thoughts of women, for he swore an oath as a monk. These feelings scared him and he wish he could wash them out of his mind like he was washing his body now.

"Oh Everlasting. Cleanse me of these sinful thoughts."


End file.
